The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of fabric networks involve an increasing number of hosts, such as endpoint devices. Scaling network topologies and technologies to support a large number of hosts presents a number of difficulties. For example, it can be challenging to store information, such as location, about each of the hosts at each of multiple map-servers/fabric control planes of a fabric network. Such a challenge may be further exacerbated when Layer-2 extensions are used as it may be difficult, if not impossible, to summarize MAC (media access control) addresses.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.